Daleks and Demigods
by ifan13
Summary: This was written to explain something that always puzzled me about Doctor Who - and Percy Jackson just happens to provide the answer ... Was a one shot but is being continued by popular demand!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **This takes place between the Waters of Mars and the End of Time, for the Doctor, and after the Last Olympian, for Percy Jackson. I wrote it to help explain something that has always puzzled me about Doctor Who. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I claimed to own either Doctor Who or Percy Jackson, I would probably be destroyed by a team of cybermen and cyclops working together ...

**Daleks and Demigods**

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning _**

The Doctor didn't bother to set any coordinates for the TARDIS, he simply set her in motion and then let her pick a random destination – any planet, any time. Anything to get his mind off the Ood he had just seen.

"Just make it some where sunny, OK? A beach would be nice, too."

After about ten seconds of hanging onto the railing for dear life (the Time Vortex had been acting up more than usual recently; he would need to check it out soon), the Doctor got up, brushed off his coat, and went to open the door and see where the TARDIS had landed. He opened the door, hoping to see a beach, and he did. But, apparently, this wasn't a public beach, because he was surrounded by a bunch of teenagers in orange shirts, pointing an assortment of bronze weapons at him.

The teenager in front, a boy of about 16 with dark hair and green eyes older than his face, spoke up, "Who _are _you and how did you manage to get in here?"

"I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor said with a cheeky smile, then put up his hands quickly. "Don't shoot."

"Doctor who?" the boy asked, confused.

"Just the Doctor. I was looking for a beach, but this obviously not the one I want, so I'll just be on my way." The Doctor started to back into the TARDIS. He did _not _need a confrontation with armed adolescents at the moment.

"Oh, no, you're not leaving until you tell us how you got into camp. Nothing is supposed to be able to appear here unless we want it to. And, what is that box you just got out of?" This came from a blond, gray eyed girl next to the dark haired leader.

The Doctor looked carefully at them – they didn't look like trouble (besides the weapons), they just looked like they were protecting their home. He looked around. "Alright, this looks like Earth, the U.S. - New York, maybe?" He held out his finger and then licked it, "Yep, definitely New York - 21st century." The Doctor looked at his confounded opponents. "But if this is the 21st century, how did you get a teleportation restriction field and why didn't it stop me? Who are _you_? You're not ordinary humans, that's for certain."

The blonde girl looked at him as if she was wondering whether or not torture would be an effective strategy for getting him to talk. Apparently, she decided against torture, because she began to speak, "I'm Annabeth Chase, this is Percy Jackson. You're in Camp Half-Blood, a home for demigods. You see-"

"Demigods!" the Doctor interrupted, excitedly. "I haven't seen demigods in years! Which gods?"

Annabeth looked astounded at the Doctor's acceptance of her claim. "Well, um, the Greek ones ..."

"They're still around? I thought they would've died out years ago."

"Gods don't die."

"You know what I mean – fade. I hadn't heard anything about them in years, so I assumed they had faded." the Doctor looked nostalgic.

Percy looked at him suspiciously. "How do you even know about demigods?"

"Oh, I met some of your ancestors a long time ago – I was on trail of some Vespiforms, ran right through the middle of the Trojan war, and did Odysseus a favor – nothing major, but I ended up with a crash course in Demigods 101."

The teenagers looked at him thunderstruck. "Who are you?" Annabeth repeated.

The Doctor sighed and then launched himself into his amply practiced speech, "I'm the Doctor. I'm the last of the Time Lords. I'm from the lost planet of Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm over 900 years old and I have the power to travel through time and space. The box behind me is called a TARDIS – that stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space – and is my ship."

The kids of Camp Half-Blood had heard plenty of these grand speeches before, but they were usually coupled with something really impressive, like flashes of lightning or hurricane strength winds. Yet, even though the Doctor did nothing amazing like these demigods were used to, they were still really impressed. There was just something about the Doctor …

Percy was the first person to break free of the Doctor's spell. "So, what you're saying is that you're an alien who travels though space and time and are here for absolutely no reason?"

"Yep," the Doctor replied, popping his "p". "So, do you want help keeping people like me out of here?"

The demigods nodded their assent looking dazed.

"Alright, then! First things first – have you got a banana? I always work better when I've got a banana. Ah, thank you. Now, who are you usually able to keep out of here and what do you use to do it?" He shoved one hand in his pocket and began to rock back and forth on his feet, waiting for the teenagers' answers.

"Well-" Annabeth took a deep breath, "monsters. There is a magic field cast over this entire camp that keeps all monsters from being able to enter or appear inside the camp."

The Doctor looked at them blankly. "Monsters? And magic? When you say m- never mind. I think I have an old atmospheric-teleportation-limiter-thingy in my ship. I'll just go get it and _then_ you can tell me about these … monsters."

He started to renter the TARDIS but Annabeth put a hand on his arm. "Oh, no, you are not going in there alone! I'm coming with you so you don't escape." The Doctor merely shrugged and they both entered the ship.

Percy was about to protest that there wasn't enough room in that little box for both of them but the door was already closed. About three seconds later, Percy heard a gasp and a muffled exclamation. It took all his will power not to burst in after her but Percy knew that Annabeth could take care of herself. After three minutes, he was starting to wear a path in the ground from his pacing. At five minutes, he was just about to call up all the water near him and use it to bust the door of this "TARDIS" down. Fortunately, Annabeth and the Doctor returned at that moment, Annabeth's eyes wide with excitement and the Doctor holding something that looked like a block with a colander on top.

"Percy – it's bigger on the inside! It's huge in there – and he's got a pool!"

Percy just stared at her and then looked to the Doctor, who was grinning hugely at Annabeth's excitement.

"So, where is the center of your camp?" the Doctor asked. "This teleportation-blocking-thingy needs to be in the exact center of the camp." As Percy led him to the center of camp, he explained why, going on about "scrambling electrons" and "reversing photon polarity" while they were in the "critical quantum stage". Annabeth soaked up every word he said, but Percy (who was _not_ jealous) was getting a little tired of "the Doctor" and so, he let Annabeth take over as the Doctor's guide and walked off into the forest.

Annabeth and the Doctor reached the center of camp and after about five minutes of fiddling, piddling, and "sonicing", the Doctor pronounced his "teleportation-blocking-thingy" ready. "It should activate as soon as I dematerialize in my TARDIS. Now, about these monsters, do-" he began.

"Exterminate!" The Doctor paled and spun towards where that word had just come from, searching for its source, which was hidden in the trees.

"No – no! How can they be back again?" he moaned in despair. Then, taking command of the situation as always, he turned to Annabeth who was already drawling her knife and said urgently, "Listen to me – you can't fight this with human weapons. You need to hide – the thing that made that sound is called a Dalek and it will slaughter all of you. The only reason you're still alive is because it hasn't found you yet."

He spoke too soon. Just then, the Dalek glided out of the trees. The Doctor glanced at Annabeth and saw her thoughts written clearly on her face. _He wants me to hide from a saltshaker? _Nevertheless, she did hide, mostly because his ship was bigger on the inside so he must know what he was talking about.

Plans ran through the Doctor's head as he tried to figure out how to save the camp from the Dalek, but he was interrupted by Percy Jackson running out of the woods and right towards the Dalek, sword in hand.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, horrified. "Don't! STOP!" But of course, he didn't listen.

_They never listen_, the Doctor thought bitterly as he jumped up and chased after the boy in a fruitless attempt to save Percy's life.

But Percy's life didn't need saving. Instead of being exterminated, Percy dodged the Dalek's bolt and sliced the Dalek with his sword. And the sword, instead of bouncing off the Dalek, went through it causing the Dalek to exploded into golden dust.

"What? What?" the Doctor exclaimed incredulously. "But, how – what?"

Annabeth glanced at Percy, who was strutting back towards them, and grinned. "That's celestial bronze – _not_ a human weapon."

"But – you killed it! How?"

"Oh, no. It's not dead," Percy exclaimed. "Just banished to Tartarus. Celestial bronze'll banish any monster (and that was _definitely_ a monster), if you're lucky, for years. If you're not, only for weeks. But ..." Percy looked confused. "I thought you knew what those things are. Didn't you know that they don't die?"

"They don't die?" the Doctor repeated dazed. "You mean you can completely destroy their entire race again and again and they'll just keep coming back?"

"Yeah, but-"

"That's brilliant – just brilliant," the Doctor said bitterly.

"But, Doctor," Annabeth protested, "I thought you had a course in 'Demigods 101'. Didn't they cover monsters and Tartarus?"

The Doctor looked rather sheepish. "Well, when I say course, I really mean lesson. Well, it was more of a conversation. Well, actually, Odysseus and I were running away from an angry Aphrodite and he shouted a few sentences about the existence of gods and demigods and how, unless Aphrodite fades, I should avoid her because she holds a grudge against me. Of course, if I hadn't- well, anyway, I didn't think there was much more I needed to know about demigods, but apparently I was wrong ..."

Percy laughed. "Well, Doctor, I think we could teach you a thing or two, and I know you could teach us some things."

"Um, sorry. But I can't. I have to … um … talk to Raxacoricofallapatorian about an … um … Ubersoldaten … It was absolutely brilliant to meet you all!" And with that, the Doctor began to walk away, muttering about stupid unbeatable Daleks.

"Wait!" Annabeth called after him. "Chiron will want to talk to you!"

The Doctor didn't come back. He just waved as he stepped into his TARDIS. A few seconds later, the TARDIS dematerialized.

Just then, Chiron galloped up. "What happened? I heard shouting."

Annabeth continued to stare at where the TARDIS had just been and said just two words, "The Doctor."

"Ah," breathed Chiron. "That explains everything."

**A/N: **So, what'd ya think about my theory of why Daleks never die? Let me know! _Update: Due to popular demand, this one shot has been continued. So, read on! _


	2. Questions

**A/N: **Wow. I am absolutely floored by you guys. I wrote Daleks and Demigods as a kind of throw away one shot. But because of all the wonderful support I've gotten for it and all of the people who added it to their alerts even though it was a one shot, it is now being continued into a multi-chapter fic. Again, thank you so much for this! I'd also like to thank my brother, with out whom, I'd never have gotten this done. And now, with out further ado, Daleks and Demigods!

**Disclaimer:** I have no wish to suffer for eternity in the Fields of Punishment, so I won't lie and say that I own either Doctor Who or Percy Jackson.

**Daleks and Demigods**

_**Chapter 2: Questions**_

Annabeth continued to stare at where the TARDIS had just been and said just two words, "The Doctor."

"Ah," breathed Chiron. "That explains everything."

But, just a moment after he had said that, the wind picked back up and that very peculiar sound that seamed to accompany the TARDIS sounded as the TARDIS rematerialized right back on the same spot it had just vacated and the Doctor popped his head out.

"Then again … maybe we could learn some things from each other ..." he proclaimed before hopping out of the TARDIS, closing the door, and striding back to the orange shirted demigods. "I have an appointment I don't want to keep and it might be useful if I learned some more about monsters."

Percy and Annabeth grinned at each other and the Doctor, warming up to the theme as he walked towards them, continued. "And now that I think about it, something isn't right about this … I mean, when you talk about monsters, you say that celestial bronze is the only kind of weapon that can kill a Dalek. But I've seen Daleks killed by weapons that certainly weren't celestial bronze … So, Chiron, what d- good to see you again, by the way! You haven't aged a day in, oh, how long's it been – 3000 years?" the Doctor exclaimed as he came back towards the group. He seemed to have forgotten about his former train of thought and was focused on his old acquaintance.

"Doctor," Chiron said almost reverently. And, to the amazement of Percy and Annabeth, he seemed inclined to bow to the Doctor.

"Oh, no, no, no- Chiron, please- don't bow! Please ..." the Doctor protested, looking to Percy and Annabeth for help.

However, Annabeth was way ahead of him – she was far too curious about what the Doctor had to say to let this go on any longer.

"Doctor, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

"I-" the Doctor began, but was interrupted by Chiron.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in the Big House." he said.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor was heard to say as that group of four walked into the large blue farmhouse.

"So," the Doctor started once they all sat down in Chiron's office, "what makes monsters different for any other menaces that you guys face?"

"Monsters can only be killed by celestial bronze," Percy said. "And they never _stay_ dead. They will be banished to Tartarus for a couple of centuries, if you're lucky, but they'll come back eventually. You know the Minotaur?"

The Doctor nodded in assent, his eyes shining with excitement.

Percy gave a wry grin. "I defeated him on my way here for the first time. And I fought him again last year."

"Medusa, too," Annabeth added. She continued with a shudder. "She was killed by Perseus years ago, but we also fought her our first year."

"Also, monsters are only born from gods or cursed things from 'mythology'. A human can't just create a monster. And 'cause they're from mythology, something called the Mist makes it so mortals can't see what they really are- well, most mortals." Percy and Annabeth gave each other a look.

Annabeth continued the train of thought. "Some mortals can see the monsters' real forms, but that's _really_ rare … The Mist also makes pretty much anything that we have that doesn't fit in with 'reality' look like something else."

Percy pulled his pen out of his pocket and uncapped it.

"Whoa! Your pen is your sword? That's _brilliant_!" the Doctor exclaimed, forgetting, for a minute, that he hated weapons because he was so amazed by workmanship behind the sword.

Chiron smiled at the Doctor's enthusiasm. "But most people wouldn't get that," he said. "Percy's sword looks like a gun or something like that to most people. The human mind goes to great lengths to explain away anything that doesn't make sense to it."

The Doctor thought about all the times humans had just refused to believe the evidence before their eyes that "aliens" were real. "Incredibly long lengths," he commented. Then, he looked puzzled. "Alright … back to the Daleks – why do you think they're 'monsters'? They don't fit any of the criteria."

"Yes, they do!" Percy exclaimed. "Mortals can't be hurt by celestial bronze. Only things related to the gods in some way."

The Doctor leaped up and started pacing back and forth across the room. "This doesn't make sense … I'm missing something – I'm missing something really big here! What does Davros have to do with the gods?"

Annabeth looked up quickly. "Davros? Who's Davros?"

"The creator of the Daleks," the Doctor answered. "There were these two races once – the Thals and the Kaleds and at one time, they were at war with each other. It was the Thousand Year War and it was terrible – full of nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons, weapons so horrible and powerful that people on both sides began to mutate, terribly. And these two damaged races were competing for resources and dying for them. Davros was a Kaled scientist who said that the only way to survive this dilemma was his 'Dalek Solution'. He was able to influence the legislature into pacing a law that ordered that all children under the age of five be given to him for use in his experiments. He changed those children and made them something terrible – a mutation within a metal shell with the concept of pity and mercy wiped from their minds. They were programed to kill and to believe that no one was superior to them. And since then, they've killed … _billions_."

He turned away abruptly as he ended his explanation but not before Annabeth caught a glimpse of his eyes. They looked so old, at that moment – so old and so anguished, like he had held the weight of the sky on his shoulders (And yes, she did know what that felt like.) for far too long.

Quickly, Annabeth caught Chiron's eye and knew he was thinking the same thing she was. "Obviously we need to find out what really happened to the Daleks, because that can't be the whole story," she said.

The Doctor turned around, nodding his head, along with Percy.

With a deep breath, Annabeth continued, "Which means, I think, that-"

"We need a quest," Percy interrupted, finishing her sentence and surprising everyone with what he said next. "And I think the Doctor should lead it."

**A/N: **Well, what'd ya think? Please, leave your thoughts in a review! Also, the follow and favorite buttons are looking very clickable right now, aren't they? May the gods be with you.


	3. The Conundrum

**A/N: **Tada! Less than a year later! That's a good thing ... right? ... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy with my heartfelt thanks for all the lovely, lovely, lovely reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I believe people that actually own stuff have to update regularly, so that counts me out ...

**Daleks and Demigods**

**_Chapter 3: The __Conundrum_**

With a deep breath, Annabeth continued, "Which means, I think, that-"

"We need a quest," Percy interrupted, finishing her sentence and surprising everyone with what he said next. "And I think the Doctor should lead it."

A brilliant smile broke across the Doctor's face as he whispered: "Molto bene."

Annabeth, however, wasn't quite so impressed with Percy's "brilliant" idea. "Uh, Percy- the Doctor's not a demigod. He _can't_ lead a quest. And … would he-" Realizing that the person she was talking about was right there, Annabeth turned to him. "Sorry. Would _you _know how to go about leading a quest?"

"I-" the Doctor began.

"Wait, what?" Percy interrupted, glaring at Annabeth. He was, kind of, vaguely annoyed with Annabeth. This Doctor- he was one of the most amazing people they'd ever met … and they knew the _gods_. Half the time, the demigods heading up the quests didn't know anything more than how to not stab themselves with their own sword. Chiron knew the Doctor – the Doctor had met _Odysseus,_ for Zeus' sake. He had a bigger-on-the-inside, time traveling blue box … He'd set up the non magic equivalent of their monster-be-gone field. It might have been just him, but Percy kind of felt like if their was anyone who was qualified to lead a quest involving part alien monsters, it was the Doctor. "How- why do you think he can't do it?!"

Annabeth, having belated realized the same thing Percy had, knew that the Doctor would probably be more than capable of leading a quest … it appeared he'd been doing the layman's equivalent of that for years. "Seaweed brain, cool it - that came out wrong. Doctor, I have to say, you're pretty impressive- ok, seriously awesome, and I think we all know that. But- you wouldn't happen to be even part demigod?"

The Doctor's lips twitched into the suspicion of a smile. These two … they were incredibly old for their age (fighting a war for the survival of the planet at age 12 could do that to you). But they were also still teenagers. They were … together, right? And the Doctor figured that they were the fight and make up kind of couple - they both had the fire for it. So this was going to have to stay between them. The Doctor wasn't a demigod expert and the best use of his very considerable intelligence at this point probably wasn't in asserting himself in a very minor power struggle. While the Doctor normally couldn't keep his mouth shut when the opportunity to assert himself presented itself, in this circumstance, he was remarkably silent and instead, just shook his head to note the negative.

"And you're not related to the gods in _any _way?"

"No. Not yours anyway." He was sometimes called the lonely god and his people had been likened to gods on many occasions but not by people on Earth.

"Ok. See, Percy?" Annabeth turned back to her sparring partner. "He can't lead a quest – the oracle doesn't just give out quests to anyone. You have to have relation to the gods or at least the greeks. I don't think alien covers that ..."

Percy looked ready to argue again but then he stopped, seeming to consider what Annabeth said. "Huh. Hadn't thought of that. Well ..." This was a conundrum. It seemed the Doctor couldn't lead an official quest – but at the same time, he was really the only one who could lead it. He knew more about what they were looking for than anyone else. Annabeth's gave showed that she was wrestling with the same problem that he was and despite the fact that they had a bit of a problem (i.e. a whole new species of monster to worry about that they knew nothing about), Percy was happy that they were on the same page again. He hated fighting with her (although at the same time, if they weren't fighting, he would know that something was seriously wrong with Annabeth).

Belatedly, Annabeth realized that the person who might have the answer to all their problems was right there in the room with them. "Chiron!" she exclaimed. "We need a quest – what do we need to do?"

Amused that she'd just then remembered his existence, Chiron decided that a little exercise was just what his heroes needed. They'd recently saved the world but since then they'd done really nothing to challenge themselves and were growing a bit … _lazy_. They were going to have to figure this one out on their own – he was sure they'd come up with a solution soon and it'd be good for them. "Oh, I'm sorry but- I don't believe I can be of any assistance to you in this instance. However, I have no doubt you will quite well on your own, so if you'll excuse me, I have a few pressing matters that must be attended to …" With a small smile, he inclined his head towards the Doctor and then left.

Percy and Annabeth were confused as evidenced by the looks on their faces and the sputtering Annabeth began when Chiron left.

"Right," the Doctor began. "Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I would love a banana right now. Oh! And possibly a cup of tea. Tea! That's just what you two need. Some tea to invigorate the synapses and and fire up your brains." He finished and stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking on his heels, smiling.

If the two demigods had been confused before, their whole world was spinning now. "... Tea?" Percy questioned, blinking. "What are you, a British alien?"

The Doctor chuckled a bit at that, thinking of his fondness for that foggy little island. "Ah, well, the Brits are quite right about a few things – tea being one of them."

"Hope you didn't want any cream or sugar. I kind of forgot them ..." a new voice said, breaking in. The Doctor looked up towards the voice and was confronted by vivid green eyes, a sprinkling of freckles, and a shock of envy-inducing, ginger hair. It was a girl who stood in front of the Doctor with those attributes. A girl holding a steaming thermos and a mug.

"Nice one, Rachel," Percy commented with a grin. Rachel's gift was always good for impressing/scaring the pants of visitors. "Doctor, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's-"

"Your oracle," the Doctor guessed, holding out a hand towards Rachel to greet her. He received, instead, a mug of hot tea, which was just as good.

"You're right, of course," Rachel admitted.

"Uh, Doctor?" Percy asked, a little more impressed than he wanted to be. "How did you know that?"

"I spoke of tea, and a moment later, she appears with tea, although no one sent for her or spoke to her. Also, we were speaking of a quest a minute ago and here she is. She seems to have rushed here and seems almost drawn. She clearly has some measure of telepathic and psychic abilities and also, a nice smattering of prophetical abilities as well. Who is the only mortal (and she's clearly a mortal – gods have a different feel to them) in Greek mythology that possessed those kind of abilities and would also be allowed to roam free around this secret camp of yours? An oracle. I assume oracles still need to give out prophesies for quests, which makes her a crucial part to this puzzle of yours."

"Uh, yeah, Sherlock. You're right. Again," Percy acknowledged.

The Doctor grinned, considering the comparison to his favorite consulting detective quite a compliment. "Sherlock! Yes! My favorite detective. Brilliant man, although between you and me, Sir Arthur got a lot wrong. Take Watson, for instance. He- oh, wait! Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" He spun back around to the oracle. "You have something to say, don't you?"

Rachel was a very energetic and alive person, so she found nothing about the Doctor's manner strange or uncomfortable. But still, she was a bit surprised – so much so that she began to laugh, a lovely, long peal. When she finally finished, she was able to answer. "Yeah, I do. Um, so, background … when I give a prophesy, I go into a bit of a trance. I don't control it and I don't ever remember much of it. There's this green stuff and- well, it's weird. Point is, when you get an official prophesy from me, the Oracle of Delphi, you'll know it."

But there was more. The Doctor could tell. "But?" he prompted.

She looked down, almost sheepish. "Well … I don't have a prophesy like … that for you. But- there are these words I know I'm supposed to tell you. It's like- like this quest is forbidden but Apollo is … breaking the rules? Kind of … using a backdoor. Telling me, not the oracle, what to say."

Annabeth and Percy were on the edge of their seats. A forbidden prophesy? A favor from Apollo? What was going on here? "Rachel – what are you supposed to say?" Annabeth asked, eagerly pushing.

Rachel took a deep breath and almost recited slowly. "3 shall fall through time and space, back to find the secret race. To the great wall to smash, the goddess, the pretender, the lord will clash. A broken oath, a forbidden tryst, a way to see behind the mist. The heroes strong will right the wrong but 'ware the sirens call as 'twill cause the greatest fall. One will break, one will bend, but tis the lonely god that will end. And- HE WILL KNOCK FOUR TIMES."

**A/N: **Well, there you go. I hope you all liked it- you've certainly waited long enough for it. Again, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone. I will be even more thankful I you could possibly take the time to hit that small button and review. You will? Wow. Thanks. I love you guys.


End file.
